The Destroyer
Definition ' The merged bodies of Luciela and Rafaela, awakened by Clare. It initially appears as a massive, stationary giant resembling that of the Twin Goddesses, Teresa and Clare. Its actual form is that of a large, dark, tar-like mass of yoki capable of shifting into various forms and absorbing the life out of anything it touches. 'History After Luciela becomes an Awakened Being, as a result of a failed "Soul Link" experiment, Rafaela is exiled by the Organization, till she is needed when the Organization loses Claymores No. 1 through 5 (Scene 64). Rafaela finds Luciela, after Luciela's defeat by Isley. Rafaela breaks Luciela's back, but injects her life force into Luciela as she kills her. The sisters merge physically together (Scene 64). 'Riful' Riful having recovered the merged sisters down in Mucha, now seaches for a Claymore skilled at yoki sensing. On the outskirts of Doga, she kidnaps Renee. Riful has Renee's limbs amputated and hung midair, back at her castle (Riful's Second Hideout), just north of Ticheri. Riful allows Renee to reattach her limbs as an incentive to awaken Luciela-Rafaela. 'Renee' Renee does delve into the mind of Luciela-Rafaela. What she finds convinces her that the entity must never awaken. And if it does, she would be killed. So Renee plans her escape. Once she reattaches her legs, she would take the yoki suppressant she had, then escape. Hoping that neither Riful or Dauf can detect her. 'Clare' Back in Lacroa, Clare, Cynthia and Yuma were baited by Rubel to rescue Renee and Rafaela. As Clare, Cynthia and Yuma approach Riful's castle, they stop to rest. But Dauf spots them and a fight ensues. While Cynthia heals Yuma, Clare follows Dauf to Riful's castle. Inside the castle, Riful continues prodding Renee into awakening the merged Luciela-Rafaela. Clare follows Dauf inside, which starts a second fight. The fight distracts Riful downstairs, allowing Renee to swallow her yoki suppressant and escape. Clare too escapes, but returns to the castle and finds Rafaela-Luciela. Clare enters its consciousness. 'Rafaela's Dream World' Inside the entity's mind, Clare walks with "Jean" in a forest—repeating a scene from the aftermath of Mount Zakol. "Rafaela" emerges and Jean vanishes. Rafaela says that this world is constructed from Clare's memories, but warns if Clare dies in this world, her real body will die. Rafaela attacks. Clare "dies" in the first fight—but it was only a dream within a dream. She "wakes up" and a second fight begins. The Windcutter ineffective, Clare uses the Quicksword and kills Rafaela. As Rafaela dies, her memories and emotions flood into Clare, so that Clare will "find what she must know." 'The Destroyer' Clare wakes up naked in a swirling mass of yoki. She emerges from the awakened Luciela-Rafaela, mushrooming into a sky-high, demonic parody of the Clare and Teresa statue. Clare senses the battle between Riful and the Twins—Alicia and Beth. Surprised at Twins' progress, Clare realizes she should not have any memories of them. Clare wonders why Rafaela had given her memories, but new entity, The Destroyer, begins firing rods from a halo-like crown. Clare warns the approaching Helen and Deneve. The Parasitic Rods morph into Yoma-like creatures. Clare says that the "real hell is just about to begin." 'Parasitic Rods' Cat-like "Yoma" attack the Claymores. Clare says they are lifeless automatons—parasites needing a host to reproduce. She advises to chop them up without getting hit by the rods. When the second barrage begins, Clare uses her yoki sense to predict the trajectories of the rods, keeping everyone out of harm's way. But Priscilla's approach distracts Clare. 'Priscilla' Clare releases as much yoki as she can and attacks, but Priscilla beats her back. Despite Helen's pleading about Raki, Clare apologizes that her only reason for living is to kill Priscilla. Clare tries repeatedly to awaken, but reverts back to normal (Scene 101). Deneve suspects Jean's death put a wedge inside Clare's mind. Clare goes down. A rod barrage distracts Priscilla—Deneve and Helen snatch Clare and escape. Deneve and Helen carry Clare toward the Destroyer. Priscilla, briefly distracted by Dauf, closes in on them. When the Destroyer strikes again, Priscilla destroys what turns out to be a facade. The real body of the Destroyer, a shapeless dark mass of intertwined bodies, emerges. In the confusion, Clare's lower torso is gone, the upper torso dropping from Helen's grip. The Destroyer lifts Clare's body. Then Priscilla appears. Deneve and Helen fight her, but while no one is looking, Clare gets "swallowed." Clare apparently takes control the yoki mass and seizes Priscilla, allowing Deneve and Helen to escape. As Priscilla fights the Destroyer, it surrounds Priscilla with a whirlwind of yoki, bearing the faces of three females (Luciela, Rafaela, Clare?). The Destroyer swallows the surrounding forest, before contracting into a shapeless cocoon (Scene 104). Priscilla is nowhere to be seen. Later, Deneve tells her comrades that Clare entered the mass in order to save them from Priscilla And trap her as well. 'Return to Ramona' The Ghosts recover the deformed cocoon. They deposit in a wooded area on the outskirts of Rabona. Galatea examines it and confirms the presence of Clare and Priscilla. Galatea warns that releasing Clare from the cocoon would likely free Priscilla (Scene 109). 'Behind the Scenes' 'References' Category:Awakened Being Category:Species